Hola,soy Ranma
by Likework
Summary: Me tomé la molestia de hacer un fic, espero cómico con un poco de drama de Ranma 1/2, la idea es clara una historia en donde Ranma enfrenta algo que, aunque ustedes no lo crean ya esta listo o lista? Averigüenlo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: una carta de parte de Ranma

Han pasado muchas cosas durante los últimos 6 meses que lo único que puedo decir es que lo más curiosamente normal que me ha pasado en mi vida, entre el extraño y un poco perturbador entrenamiento de papá, las múltiples prometidas, los rivales, los acosos de ese viejo pervertido, los chantajes de cologne san, la amabilidad de Kasumi, los negocios de nabiki, las"quejas de Akane, las locuras en la escuela, bueno, en todo Nerima, y muchas otras cosas que e pasado me hace sentirme agradecida con todo esto, cierto antes no lo veia así pero vamos! No puedo decir que me ha ido tan mal, o si? La verdad a pesar de todo sin el apoyo de mí familia durante este tiempo no podría asimilar quien soy ahora...

Una chica


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I: hola soy Ranma

La luz del sol estaba iluminando una hermosa habitación en donde se encontraba dormida cierta chica pelirroja que ya todos conocen, la susodicha se encontraba claramente dormida con un despertador que como muchos se encontraba en lo más recondito de la habitación o lo que queda de el, en eso tocan a la puerta quien recibe un gruñido por parte de la pelirroja que sé negaba a salir del reino de Morfeo, en eso entra su padre.

Genma: Ranma ya despierta, maldito desconsiderado... Que despiertes!

En eso recibe una fuerte patada como respuesta mandandolo lejos, muy lejos de hay, para ser exactos el pobre? Señor panda cayó en la piscina de la ciudad, mientras la pelirroja solo sé reacomodo para poder dormir.

5 horas después, siendo las 9:00 AM nodoka y su hija se encontraban preparando el desayuno cuando el señor panda molestó le reclama a su hija por lo ocurrido

Genma panda:" por qué me hiciste eso"

Ranma: te lo merecias

Genma panda: "eso no es excusa para faltarle el respeto a tu padre"

La joven Saotome simplemente se acerca a su padre dandole un beso en la mejilla para después comentar: yo también te quiero papá.

Marchandose directamente a su habitación para cambiarse e irse a su trabajo ya que sus padres habían argumentado que ya debería saber desenvolverse para poder salir adelante, algo en lo que ella estaba de acuerdo por ello bajo de su habitación con una blusa blanca sencilla y una minifalda tipo levi para el infortunio de su padre, dirigiéndose a su trabajo en el Ucchan, donde trabaja para su amiga Ukyo.

El señor panda solo veía irse a su hija mientras su esposa le vertia agua caliente sobre su cabeza regresandolo a su forma original, Genma iba vestido con una camisa de botones blanca y unos pantalones negros con sus típicos lentes pero sin su paliacate (sinceramente no recuerdo cómo se llama) quien decide despedirse de su esposa dandole un corto pero tierno beso, directo a su trabajo, trabajo? Sí, trabajo, Genma sorprendió a su esposa he hija de que se metería a trabajar para cuidar de ellas como lo debió haber hecho desde un principio, prometiendo incluso que sí fallaba haría dos cosas: divorcio+sepukku (hay Genma), sus dos mujeres claro está no estaban de acuerdo pero sabiendo lo terco que es simplemente suspiraron sabiendo que está vez sería responsable aunque fuese un poco, pero por si acaso no lo dejaban acercarse a la cocina ni a ningún lugar con armas punsocortantes sí bien su hija lo hubiese pateado en el momento en que lo intentara, pues si bien era un completo idiota, impulsivo, avaro, egoísta y otros calificativos lo querían.

Mientras tanto la joven ya mencionada caminaba tranquilamente hasta que...

\- oh, querida chica del moño ven a mis brazos para...

De más está decir que ya saben quién fue mandado a volar cortesía de Saotome airlines con todos los gastos pagados hacia el otro lado del mundo, bueno de Japón, ok al otro lado de Nerima, por lo que la pelirroja simplemente se marchó hacia el Ucchan donde ya la espera en la entrada del mismo su amiga con el ceño fruncido

Ukyo: llegas tarde

Ranma: perdona Ukyo, un idiota se me atravesó en el camino

Ukyo: kuno?, Bueno quien más no?

Ranma: ya sabes, la historia de mí vida

Ukyo: bien... Ran-chan, konatsu, es hora de trabajar!

Así los tres empezaron con la jornada laboral sin inconvenientes salvó uno que otro inconveniente como por ejemplo algunos coqueteos de algunas chicas hacia Konatsu, así como insinuaciones de los comensales hacia la pelirroja que simplemente los ignoraba salvó a uno que se arrepintió para toda la vida en cuanto la chica en cuestión lo sacó de una patada del lugar, fuera de eso no paso nada fuera de lo normal, para los estándares de Nerima.

Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten, cierta chica de origen chino y otra chica de cabello azúl oscuro estaban terminando de limpiar las mesas cuando dos visitas inesperadas llegan al lugar.

Mientras tanto Ranma había remplazado a Konatsu en la cocina preparando su propio estilo de okonomiyaki, muy parecido a las famosas gorditas, sólo que Ranma... Bueno sí eran gorditas pero muy al estilo Ranma, o sea, Ranma era la primera artista marcial en el arte marcial estilo libre de preparación de gorditas, esto debido a que Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, y Konatsu fueron a un restaurante de comida mexicana que las dejo impresionadas con los platillos y si, Ranma había probado todos y cada uno de los platillos (Ukyo se lamentó de haber invitado a todas a comer ya que Shampoo también hizo lo mismo que Ranma, a saber probar todos y cada uno de los platillos, volviéndose las dos fanáticas de la comida mexicana), decidiendo recrear las famosas gorditas al estilo japonés o más bien el ram-chan (para que me entiendan mejor, la masa se fríe después de que la cocinera lanza la masa hacia arriba asemejando la masa a la pizza después fríe lo que va a llevar la masa, ya sea frijoles,o carne desebrada, o pescado frito o picado, queso- no es que el relleno en cuestión lleve eso, son ejemplos- pollo, vegetales, huevos etc, una vez que estan guisado se ponen en la masa ligeramente freida, después se cubre el guiso con la masa para después ponerle una capa de cualquier guiso que el comensal gusté para después darle una consistencia dorada, dejandolo a fuego lento para después servirse), volviéndose bastante popular y de hecho era el platillo más vendido, cabe decir que tanto Ranma, como Ukyo y Konatsu lo saben hacer a la perfección.

...

...

...

De vuelta en el Neko Hanten...

Shampoo: QUE HACER USTEDES AQUÍ? NO SER BIENVENIDOS A ESTE LUGAR

Akane: Shampoo, no grites

Shampoo: Y COMO NO QUIERES QUE GRITÉ SÍ ESOS VIQUINGOS HAN VUELTO

Akane: Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO?

Olaf: chicas no hay necesidad de gritar, solo venimos a saludar a la vieja momia

Sven: Y a traerles este arenque

Olaf: OTRA VEZ CON EL MALDITO ARENQUE!?

Sven: pero Olaf, el arenque es delicioso y nutritivo por que te enojas tanto?

Olaf: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!

Olaf al no soportar más a su compañero ( y su obsesión por el arenque) decidió usar una técnica marcial utilizada y patentada por Ranma Saotome, a saber golpear su cabeza a la pared en repetidas ocasiones para calmar el estrés, claro no era de mucha ayuda si te pones a pensarlo bien, y si no es contra la pared tenía que desquitarse con su compañero y, para mala suerte de Olaf Sven es más fuerte que el.

Poco después de que Olaf se calmara, los dos se despidieron de las chicas sin antes saludar a Mousse quien se escondía de Hilda la cual seguia con su siniestro plan (aunque no para ella) de secuestrar a Mousse, llevarlo a una isla desierta y acostarse con el hasta que se marchitara,- nótese que puede ser que no se este refiriendo a la vejez-, para disgusto de Mousse y Shampoo aunque ella no lo admitiera.

Mientras, cierta chica o chico? Se encontraba disgustado por el hecho de que se le tuviera recluido dentro de la cocina lavando los platos, no le gustaba, no le gustaba y no le gustaba, por qué tenía que ser una chica ahora? No era justo!, Y lo peor es que no podría quejarse debido a esa misma razón

Tsubasa: TE MALDIGO RANMA SAOTOME!

Y es que tenía que admitir que aún en la época en que la chica en cuestión era un chico y una chica buena parte del tiempo los siete días de la semana, cuando era un chico era un chico y cuando era una chica era una chica y más le quedó claro cuando se dió cuenta de que su carácter y personalidad no había cambiado en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrario, ya que la chica en cuestión podia ser ella misma sin que la criticarán, pensarán mal de ella etc, en otras palabras Ranma podía ser Ranma al 100%, por supuesto Ranma chico era el mismo pero debido a su actitud obstinada y grosera vaya que si se metía en problemas además que las comparaciones que hacían de el y su padre no ayudaban mucho pues si bien era embustero, aprovechado e impulsivo realmente sería la última persona... Pensándolo bien jamás te apuñalaria por la espalda pues el sabe lo que es la soledad y el no poder estar con los que más quieres, además del hecho que siempre se preocupa por sus seres queridos y siempre está atento a lo que sucede a su alrededor, puede que no lo parezca pero así es, y en cuanto a Ranma chan...

Mucho de su carácter y personalidad no cambio sino que es más atenta, respetuosa en comparación a cómo era antes, igual de decidida y determinada, valiente, madura, trabajadora, responsable, entre otras cosas, cierto es que sigue siendo igual de impulsiva pero igual que siempre es la clase de amiga con la que puedes contar en todo momento y eso, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ryoga etc lo sabían.

...

...

...

Tanto el Ucchan como el Neko Hanten se mantuvieron abiertos más de lo acostumbrado y es que hoy inicia el festival de invierno...


End file.
